


My Guiding Star

by Pikuna



Series: Darkside of the Moon [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astrologian | AST (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Knight AU, Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: In Jargal's opinion, the title of "Warrior of Light" was not fitting for him anymore. Not when he had chosen to walk the path of Darkness, so desperate for strength to protect the people he cared about. Even with all his determination, being a Dark Knight was a harsh and lonely path. Luckily there was a special start that guided him through the Darkness.Drabble Collection for the AU story of my WoL Jargal Iriq and my friends FFXIV character Sadie Silvermoon.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Au Ra Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Darkside of the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642432
Kudos: 2





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome friends to this wonderful little collection!
> 
> First a little explanation: In his normal story, Jargal is the WoL a Monk/Dancer and falls in love with Loonh Gah from the Amal'jaa Beast Tribe Quest, while Sadie in her own story is more of a side-character that follows the default WoL. Since in-game we tend to teamed up as Dark Knight and Astrologian, we slowly warmed up to this AU story, where Jargal walks a different path and Sadie joins his journey. 
> 
> Now I have a tons of ideas to write for this ship we started and the first one will be their first kiss!
> 
> PS: Due to Sadie wanting to play the DRK Quest for herself, I will leave out story details of said Quests to the minimum, so no spoilers for that!
> 
> PPS: [Have a screenshot of them together!](https://twitter.com/FistofXaela/status/1231219387564199943) (Since I never describe their looks)

Night had settled over Ishgard, but Sadie didn’t stop in her search.

For an hour now she was walking through the streets, looking for her friend. 

And just when the snow started to fall, she finally found him, sitting at the edge of the city walls, looking at nothing in particular. He didn’t notice when she approached him, only when she put a hand on his shoulder and softly called his name.

“Jargal?”

He turned around to look up at her. His striking green eyes looking so lost, it made her heart pain in sympathy for him. Since all that had happened in the past month, she had seen this look far too often for her liking, not knowing how to help him. And more than once she had found him like this, sitting out in the cold staring at nothing. 

“You will catch a cold when you stay here,” she said with a soft smile, crouching down to be closer to him. 

The corner of his lips lifted into a smile for a moment. 

“Don’t worry, I’m a tough cookie.”

That little quip made her chuckle and eased her worries a bit. As long as he could still joke around, it was not all bad. 

But just a moment later he sighed and he looked defeated to the ground.

“Sorry.”

It was so unusual to hear him so quiet. Her grip on his shoulder tightened. 

“It’s okay. I understand that you need to be alone sometimes. Still can’t help to worry.”

Her words made him smile a bit again.

“Appreciated.”

She smiled in return, but then looked sad on the ground herself.

“I just wish I could….help you somehow.”

From the corner of her eyes she noticed how he studied her and lifted her head to meet his gaze. It always took her breath away with the way they seemed to glow and could be so intense, yet soft at the same time. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right away and shook his head.

So there was something?

“Please Jargal, tell me. I really want to help you. I feel so...useless when I see you like this.”

“You are not,” he quickly interrupted her, putting his hand on hers that was still on his shoulder. “Far from it. I wouldn’t know in what state I would be without you.”

The words were spoken so softly, matching the look he gave her. The green of his eyes was shining so hopefully now.

A slight blush appeared on Sadie’s cheek and she had to avert her gaze, despite her smiling. His words, often spoken in such honesty and the soft looks he casted her way always caused her stomach to go wild with butterflies.

But that was not here or there right now.

Sadie took in a deep breath and looked back at him with gentle determination.

“I’m glad about this. But...I want to do more. I want to see you happy.”

She turned her hand, so she could take his in hers.

His eyes widened in surprise and again he looked intensely at her. She did her best to hold his gaze.

And then, without a warning, he tucked at her hand he was holding, gently pulling her into his lap. She let out a surprised yelp, when she landed on him and even more so when he buried his head in the nape of her neck, arms wrapping around her.

For a moment she feared she would hurt herself on the edges and spikes of his armor, but he was mindful not to hurt her. 

The moment she got her thoughts back together, she wrapped her own arms around his neck. Jargal let out a deep sight and his shoulders slumped. 

It was obvious that what he needed was comfort right now and she would gladly give it to him. 

They would sit there for a while, Sadie actually lost the feeling of time. With him wrapped around her like this, she barely felt the cold and despite his armor, it was actually comfortable to sit like this. 

Trying not to think too much about their position, she focused on giving him more comfort and started to hum a melody she faintly remembered, while combing her fingers through his hair.

She could feel how he relaxed more and more with every minute. For a second she thought he had fallen asleep, but then his head and arms moved. 

Thinking he just wanted to get in a better position, she didn’t react to it at first.

Then she suddenly felt his lips on her neck and she took in a sharp breath.

He wasn’t kissing her, was he?

But she felt his lips a second and a third time, kissing her neck and jaw. His hands were now gently massaging her sides, causing her body to shiver. 

The tight grip from before was gone. She could’ve easily stopped this by getting out of his embrace. But she didn’t. She was frozen in place out of surprise and when he was honest with herself she...liked it. She couldn’t help but sigh at his ministration. 

So suddenly as Jargal had started his caressing, so suddenly he stopped and Sadie was barely able to hold back to make a disappointed sound.

One of his armored hands cupped her cheek and gently stroked a thumb over them.

“I’m sorry.”

Confused, she blinked at him. Why did he apologize? 

His eyes were cast down, looking lost and having guilt plainly in them.

She couldn’t have that. 

It was clear to her now what he wanted...what he needed and to her joy it aligned perfectly with the things she felt. 

Both her hands went from his neck to his cheeks and she looked lovingly in his own in shock widened eyes.

“You really should learn to be a bit more selfish sometimes,” she said with mirth in her voice, before she closed the distance and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

He made a surprised sound, but not a second later he sighed into the kiss. His hands wrapped around her once more and pulled her closer, still careful not to hurt her. He deepened the kiss and while Sadie was wholly inexperienced with this, she could feel the desperation in it clearly.

If it was love that he needed, she gladly would give it to him.


	2. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surely got very sappy with this one~

Jargal fell back into the pillows, completely worn out from making love to Sadie. 

Adrenalin and happiness still ran wild through him, but as soon as he felt the Raen woman lay down on him and stroking over his chest, he winded down, enjoying the soft glow of emotions he had felt just moments.

When he heard her giggle, he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Care to share what's so funny?" he asked with a grin.

The mirth in her smile made her face radiate even more beauty as it already did, making his heart stop there for a second.

"Well, for one, you are an amusing sight right now," she chuckled, reaching forward to straighten a strand of hair. His usually spiky hair surely must be a mess by now. 

"Wonder who's fault that is," he mused with a cheeky grin, causing her to blush. He just head to lean up at that and kiss her cheek, making her giggle and blush even more. Propping himself up on his elbows he waited for her to continue. 

Sadie then cleared her throat, before she looked at him with a soft smile: "The other thing...I'm just glad to see you smile again so much." At his puzzled blinking she elaborated: "Weeks ago you would either have this frown on your face or look just...so lost. It's nice to see that changed."

He hummed in understanding. Dealing with the events of the Dragonsong War and him accepting the Darkness as his companion had left him not much reason to smile recently.

"And I have to thank you for that," he disrupted the silence that had settled between them, causing now Sadie to look confused. She shook her head at this.

"I didn't do much," she said in a shy voice and looked away, but Jargal was not having that. Gently taking her chin in his hand, he moved her head back to meet his eyes.

For a moment he got lost in those lavender colored eyes, that always calmed and soothed him so much with the care and love in them.

To give him a moment, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before he spoke again. 

“You did more than you think. Having you by my side alone is more I could ask for. You keep me grounded and whenever I’m lost you guide me back on my path. I feel safe, because I know you watch over me. My sweet guiding star.”

Emotions overcame him with the last words and he met her lips in another kiss, this time longer and more desperate. He completely sat up, causing Sadie to slide into his lap. Her arms came around his neck to pull him closer. He also needed her closer, pulling her body flush against his. 

He never could get enough of her.

When they had to part for air, he didn’t go far and pressed his forehead against hers, smiling lovingly at her.

“You are my reason to smile. You make me happy.”

A deep blush colored her cheeks. Jargal could see tears building up in her eyes, before she closed those with a shaky breath.

“Well, how am I to argue against that?”

He let out an amused huff. 

“Don’t. Just accept it.”

She hummed acceptance.

They stayed in their close embrace for a long while.

He never wanted to let her go.


End file.
